Happiest Place
by Kroissant
Summary: Annette and Felix take on Disney World together/Disney-Modern AU.


**Hello, everyone! This is Kroissant!**

**I'm sure you've seen that I've been posting like a maniac-but don't fret, this will be my last fanfic posted. For now-until my fourth fanfic is finished and will once again surprise you!**

**But for now, I will end this marathon with a special take, one that's awfully close to my heart-Disney World. I LOVE Disney and for a while now, I've been pondering over whether I should write about it or not. But thanks to the felannie discord server, (me snooping around, reading some of your ideas and getting inspired), this is a take-in from the conversations and here it is, as fanfic!**

**Before I get started, I have another surprise. star_on_a_staff, this is a fanfic, dedicated to YOU! Thank you for everything! And to express my gratitude, I offer you this fanfic as a sign of our ever-growing friendship!**

**Okay, enough with the sappiness!**  
**Let's get started!**

* * *

Annette halts in her tracks, beaming brightly.

There, in front of her, was the very heart and soul of the entire amusement park—a colossal, medieval-like structure, enriched in white and silver stone, royal blue roofs and spires embellished in gold, with a large platform displayed the front, serving as a stage for the performers and a clear reference to one of her favorite childhood movies of all time—the infamous Cinderella Castle standing proud and tall, truly scenic and exquisite.

Annette flaps her arms ecstatically, unable to hold back the bright, wide smile spreading across her lips.

"Felix!"

On cue, a man sporting a dark, short ponytail and intimidating eyes approaches her with a phone at hand. "What's wrong?"

Annette glances at him and bursts into a fit of laughter.

Felix narrows his eyes. "Ann…"

"Sorry, sorry," She apologizes, and yet, no matter how hard she tries composing herself, just one quick look at the Mickey ears situated on top of his head and she goes back to laughing her head off. "I just can't take you seriously with those things!"

Felix rolls his eyes, his cheeks tinged in deep red. He clicks his tongue and brings his hand up, ready to tear the Mickey ears off when he catches his girlfriend hurriedly coming in to stop him.

Annette dramatically gasps. "Felix, no!" She exclaims and rushes forward to stop him. "Please, don't do that!"

Felix snorts at this. "You're going to keep laughing,"

"I know, I know, and I'm super sorry," Annette apologizes again, offering him a sheepish grin, "It's just, well—" She covers her mouth and lightly giggles, "They look so darn cute on you! And I really mean that!" She gestures a hand to the passing pedestrians who, like them, also wore the same Mickey ears set on their heads. "See? It's all part of the fun!" She points a finger at her own. "Look, I've got one of my own!"

Felix shifts his eyes to her Mickey Mouse ears, then lowers to admire her beautiful face. The sheer wonder in her big, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, the light freckles he enjoys kissing, and there's her smile—one which always seems to give him some source of reason to wake up from the bed and carry on his exhausting day. He contemplates it over, and finally sighs. He really can't win against her.

"…Fine," And lowers his arm back down, keeping the ears on.

Annette grins at this. "That's the spirit!" And goes on her tip-toes, giving him a quick kiss on the nose before settling back down. Slowly, her eyes widen. "Oh, oh!"

Watching this, Felix chuckles. "Got an idea?" He asks and to his amusement, his girlfriend bobs her head excitedly.

"Uh-huh!" She confirms, squealing in her spot. "Let's go take a picture in front of the castle!" She cries, strolling forward before the latter could protest. "Come on, come on!"

Felix sighs heavily. He leisurely tails after her, his fixation solely on his hyperactive girlfriend as he passes through the large crowds within the surrounding space. The laughter of children with their parents, romantic couples walking hand-in-hand, the sickening upbeat music that keeps rewinding over and over again (honestly, Annette's are better compared to this obnoxious crap), the glossy, rainbow-like pastel colors to the air smelling like…bubble gum and waffle cones?

"FELIX!"

Hearing his name getting called, Felix motions his head to the right and upon locating his girlfriend, casually strolls over.

"Come on, let's quickly take a picture and get cracking!" Annette gushes, bouncing up and down like a mere five-year-old. "I wanna see the sights and go on the rides!"

Felix sighs, shaking his head in dismay.

Nevertheless, he abides by her wishes, pulling out his phone and pressing the camera app on his screen to prepare. Annette was quick to jump in, latching herself onto his right arm and props her head against his chest. Felix relaxes the second he feels her bodily warmth and leans closer to her side, their heads touching one another.

"Good to go?"

Annette grins cheekily, "Uh-huh!"

The pair faces the camera.

"Say cheese!" Annette cries loudly, and on instinct, makes a peace sign and grins a toothy smile.

Felix closes his thumb in on the button to trigger the flash, and as soon as he clicks, was quick to give his girlfriend a light peck on her exposed forehead.

"Ah!" Annette releases herself off of him, and blushing madly, covers her forehead in embarrassment. "Felix! What did you do?"

Felix shrugs. "I didn't do anything," He grumbles and looks away, a slight trace of a smile adorning his features.

Annette puffs her cheeks, still wary of his words. "Come on, Felix! Don't mess with me!" She pouts childishly and drops her arms to her sides. "You sure you didn't do anything weird?"

"I swear I didn't," Felix assures her, and pockets his hands, including his phone inside his coat. "So, where are we going next?"

And just like that, Annette lit up like the sun. "Oh!"

Unzipping her small polka-dot purse bag, she extracts out the brochure she took from the front entrance and stretches it out, unveiling the large, dense map of the entire park. "Before we skedaddle, do you have a preference for anything?"

Felix looks over her shoulder, quietly skimming through the many rides, exhibits, and stores they could pay visits to. "…The lightsaber show looks promising,"

Annette laughs. "Felix, those are for kids,"

"You sure about that?"

When he receives a nod, his eyes widen for a few brief seconds and then frowns. "That's not fair," He mutters, feeling disappointed.

"It's for the best anyway," Annette replies and reaches out to pat him fondly on the head. "You're already exceptional with sword fighting. The kids on the other hand, well…"

Felix takes a moment to think, and eventually grasps the meaning of her words. She did have a point there. "What about you then?"

Annette blinks in confusion. "Who, me?"

He nods again. "What would you like to do?"

She shifts her gaze at the map and purses her lips. "Hmm, let's see…" And then a thought occurs to her. "Oh, oh! Mad Tea Party sounds amazing!" She exclaims and points to the exact location on the map. "It's not too far away from where we are…oh, and maybe after, we could go to that famous Winnie the Pooh ride! Oh, oh, and Little Mermaid Grove!"

Felix crosses his arms, eyes softening and admiring his girlfriend overflowing with so much joy. Lost in his thoughts, he fails to catch her linking her left arm with his right, fitting perfectly with his own, and as she rushes ahead, dragging him into the crowd—Felix couldn't help but secretly relish the moment—the here and now.

He sneakily fishes out the phone from his pocket and in a shaky attempt, manages to take a picture of Annette from behind—short, wavy marmalade blowing into the wind, that shining smile reaching her eyes, and that jolly laughter erupting out of her and ringing soundly in his ears—oh, what awe and splendor her very being possessed.

"Felix, let's go!"

"…Mhm,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The Mad Tea Party attraction was…not exactly what he had in mind

Based on the name alone, Felix assumed that the two of them were going to attend a nice and quiet ceremony, drinking their favorite tea with Annette snacking on her favorite sweet treats.

To his disdain, it was the complete and utter opposite of his vision.

Spreading her arms in the air, Annette laughs uncontrollably, leaning back on her seat as her world rapidly spins around her, "WOOHOOO!" She exclaims at the top of her lungs, twisting and turning the handle in the middle of the contraption they were on. "FASTER, FASTER!"

On the other side of where she was seating was Felix, bracing himself as he allows his crazy girlfriend to take control of their ride. His hands are gripped ever so tightly on the railings of the large pink teacup they were inside of, closing his eyes and holding his breath in.

"Ugh…" He lurches a bit forward, his stomach tightening as the ride continued with sheer ferocity, the intense winds slapping his face quite harshly and making him dizzy.

As if the Goddess above heard his wishes to get out of there, a ringing noise resonated.

The swift movement of the teacup drew to a close, picking up a steady pace.

Alarmed by this sudden shift, Annette blinks and looks around. She notices many of the other teacups slowly bopping up and down and releases a groan.

"What? It's over already?"

She leans her back and looks up to inspect her boyfriend. "You okay, darling?"

No response.

"Umm, Felix?"

"…'m fine," He manages to sputter out, head still lowered down and slipping his arms from the railing, straps them around his chest.

Annette smiles, scooting a bit closer and nudging him on the elbow. "So, so? What do you think?" She asks, eager to hear his reaction to their first ride. "Was it super, duper fun or what?"

Felix raises his chin a little, shrugging his shoulders. "…It's okay,"

Suddenly, the teacup contraption turns still, catching their attention.

"Oh, it's time to leave now!" Annette rises from her seat, though not before patting her boyfriend on the head. "Felix, let's go!"

Felix nods silently, sluggishly standing up as well and following after her like a puppy.

After thanking the nearby attendee for what Annette claims to be her 'favorite ride thus far', the pair exits out from the attraction and back into the main crowded streets.

Annette peers over her shoulder and frowns at the sight of her boyfriend in distress. "You sure you are okay?"

Felix hears this and turns to face her. Catching her worried look, he forces himself to straighten his stature, clearing his throat. Recovering quickly, he shoots her an assertive expression. "I'm fine now," He assures her, putting on a small smile as he gently seizes her hand and intertwines it together with his. Pulling out his phone, he clicks on the button to check on the time.

2:15 PM.

"Didn't you said earlier about wanting to go to that Winnie Who rides?"

Annette puffs her cheeks. "It's Winnie the Pooh!" She corrects him, sticking out her tongue. "Geez, Felix!"

Rolling his eyes, Felix turns the other way. "Ann?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a little hungry?" Felix asks and jerks his chin toward the direction of the small cottage nearby with a growing line on the side. "There's a café right there if you'd like,"

Annette pokes her head out to take a glimpse at it and squeals. "Yes, yes!" Unable to resist the temptation, she drags him in, skipping away happily and naturally singing along to the music playing loudly in the air.

Quickly, Felix plucks out his phone, and taps the camera app, snapping a quick picture of his girlfriend yanking him forward to the café he suggested, and puts it back inside.

Once they approached the café, they drew closer to the counter. Elevating their heads, they examine the list of food and beverages written on the large wooden board.

Felix sneaks a glance at his girlfriend and chuckles a little as he notices a trail of drool leaking out from her partly opened mouth. "What would you like to eat?" He asks innocently, rubbing his thumb over the surface of her palm.

Annette narrows her eyes, staring long and hard at the menu. "Oh, a cupcake!"

Felix frowns. "Cupcake?" He looks up to read the board as well. Wow, the prices were ridiculously expensive. But if she wanted it, then—"Alright, what kind?"

Annette takes another minute to think it over. "I don't know," She expresses with a sheepish grin, "They all look so yummy,"

"Then how about I buy them all?"

Annette widens her eyes. "Don't even think about doing that!" She objects, blushing from his sudden proclamation. "Just one is enough!"

Felix stares at her, then back to the menu on the board. "Okay, then what would you like to get?"

After five minutes of Annette using her phone and searching up the best cupcakes in the amusement park, she ultimately decided to purchase the rose-gold ears cupcake with Felix simply getting coffee to keep him wide awake.

Seating themselves down on an empty bench, which to their luck was provided to them after they assisted a family of five trying to find a specific ride on the map, the pair indulged themselves with their food.

Felix leans back, sipping his coffee and sighing in relief.

At long last, he could relax.

From the corner of his eye, he notices his girlfriend busying herself taking countless snapshots of the cupcake she held with her other hand.

"Ann, you should eat," Felix speaks up, causing her to flinch in place.

Annette looks at him and giggles. "Okay, okay," Hiding her phone inside her purse bag, she brings up her sweet treat, peeling off a part of the paper, and starts munching the small cake along with the pink icing on top. While consuming it, a few bits of the icing stains on the tips of her nose.

"Ann,"

"Huh?"

"Can you face me?"

Doing what she was told, Annette innocently looks up at her boyfriend.

Right away, Felix holds up his phone and snaps a picture of her.

"Felix!" Annette pouts, "Come on, don't do that!"

Ignoring her, he leans in, "You should clean after yourself," He says softly and bringing his hand behind her head, proceeds to lick off the icing clean off her nose.

Annette chews on her bottom lip, burrowing her head deeper into her blue scarf as she blushes in embarrassment.

Felix raises an eyebrow, oblivious to a few lucky bystanders who witnessed their intimate moment, staring at them with big smiles and suggestive looks.

"Eat quickly," Felix replies, casually, taking another sip of his coffee and getting up from the bench. "You wanna see more sights, right?"

Hearing this, Annette grins brightly. "Oh!" Refocusing on her cupcake, she quickly munches away. As soon as she was finished, she stands up and hurries to dump it in the trash. Twirling around, she beams at her boyfriend from a distance and gives him a rewarding smile. "Okay! Onto our next destination!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regaining a bit more energy, the pair ventures further into the amusement—well, it was more like Annette practically dragging Felix to where she wanted to go.

And in the span of the next six hours, was able to cover most of the areas within Fantasyland and Tomorrowland, with a majority of the rides Annette was able to excitedly take part in—Space Mountain, Philarmagic, Enchanted Tales with Belle, and so much more.

Aside from the rides and exhibits, there was also the meet-and-greets from a few characters they visited, most of which Annette knew by heart and nearly bursting into tears upon getting the opportunity to interact and taking pictures with them—and then there was Felix, who politely refused to be in the photoshoot and instead, take photos of his own with his phone…with one incident involving him approaching one dressed as a mermaid and claiming how after watching the movie she starred in, proudly boasts how his girlfriend was a better singer than her, to which Annette had to forcibly drag him out of the scene and apologize dozens of times to the poor woman and the staff employees thereafter.

Aside from that, for the most case, Felix seemed pretty neutral with the experience.

Of all the rides they went to, by far, his favorite was the Haunted Mansion.

Felix wasn't particularly a big fan of the supernatural…and yet, sitting inside another one of the contraptions in the pitch-black darkness with barely little to no light, their senses heightening to a certain degree, and most importantly, his poor girlfriend huddled close to him, burying her face deeper into his chest and wailing—no doubt, it sucks for her, but for him, being able to be there and comfort her became his personal highlight of the ride.

And in his own way, Felix secretly enjoyed it, in spite of the aftermath that came later on, with Annette hitting him on the chest and calling him a villain for having to suggest the ride in the first place.

Lunch came after, and as per usual, dessert was always served first (courtesy by Annette who this time, chooses to pick out another random sweet—strawberry ice cream themed with Mickey Mouse ears.

Exiting out the restaurant, the pair were greeted with the gorgeous view of the orange-pink evening sky magically transform into the purple and dark blue streaks of dusk.

Annette smiles, and as she inspects her surroundings, notices how many of the nearby street lamps were starting to illuminate the growing darkness shrouding the pathways. She averts her gaze to the castle, and then a thought crosses her mind.

"Can we stay a little longer to watch the fireworks?" She asks as they walked, hand-in-hand along the right lane, leading them back to the main street.

Felix pauses in his step, offering her a curious look. "What time would that be?"

Annette purses her lips. "I believe…around 9 PM?"

For the umpteenth time, Felix checks on the time. "It's almost 8 PM,"

"Then let's go and find a spot somewhere near the Cinderella Castle," Annette suggests, and once again, tugs his hand as she walks on, her eyes fixed solely on him with her back facing the direction they needed to—

"ANNETTE!"

Annette turns around, fear unfurling across her face. "Bah!" She caught herself from getting hit by the large flowerpot stationed near the open doorway to the glassware store, though she didn't save herself from tripping her own footing and falling over. She closes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact but nothing came.

Fluttering her eyes open, she looks up and discovers her boyfriend with his arms gripping tight around her waist, catching her from tumbling to her doom.

Annette's breathing hitched.

They were dangerously close—

"You okay?"

Those eyes of his, full of concern, stared back at her with intensity.

Annette gulps and slowly bobs her head. "Y-yeah…" She chews her bottom lip, allowing him to pull her up. When she was able to regain her balance, she veers her gaze to the ground. She gasps loudly. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"My sandals," Annette began, her voice growing into a mere whisper. "The straps are broken,"

Felix looks down as well, and true to her words, the sandals—the same ones he picked out for her on her birthday, have unfortunately withered due to their seemingly long journey throughout the day. The obvious thing to do was to return back to their hotel, treat the blisters on the soles of her feet, and hopefully purchase a new pair of shoes tomorrow.

Felix takes a glimpse at his girlfriend who doesn't seem to be focusing too much on her wounds and broken shoes but rather, the Cinderella Castle that was beginning to glow up brightly from afar.

He didn't need to ask her what she wanted.

Being together for three years had its perks and this was one of them, and thanks to that, Felix knew how to read his girlfriend like an open book. It was common knowledge of how stubborn she was, equally in par with a certain female childhood friend of his and would refuse to end the day without watching the firework show she wanted so badly to see since they first came.

If it makes her happy, then—

Felix moves forward, slightly bending his knees. "Hop in,"

Annette blinks, looking at her boyfriend weirdly. "What?"

"You want to see the fireworks, right?"

"…Yes,"

"Then let's move," Felix presses on, "And let's find a good place for you to see it,"

Annette melts at his words and then nods. "Okay!" Grabbing her sandals, she squats down as well and proceeds to flatten her legs slowly, creasing in frontward and wrapping her hold around his neck. Once her arms were well-secured, Felix carefully scoops her legs in and gradually rises.

Felix curves his head to face his girlfriend, close enough to touch the peak of her nose. "Good to go?" Annette smiles cheekily. "Yup,"

Without another word, Felix hurries off, to where the castle awaits them both.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It was fifteen minutes before the main event and to their luck, the pair was able to acquire a good spot in the crowd—a bit deeper inside the large, public circle, though straying not too far away from the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

Despite Annette's protests to stand next to him, Felix refuses to let go.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again," He reasons, eyes still fixed on the glowing castle. "You need to accept that,"

Annette lets out a heavy sigh. "…Fine," And slumps herself into his touch, her cheeks beet red. He could be so caring yet overprotective of her—and in times like this, couldn't help but wonder what did she do to deserve someone like him?

Annette glances at the people around them, smiling wide as she observes a few fathers picking up their children on their shoulders to get them a better view of the fireworks. More romantic couples sprang within close ranges, mostly holding hands, taking pictures with each other, and public demonstrations of kissing.

At this, Annette looks back to face the back of her boyfriend's head. Smiling, she puts her chin along the crook of his exposed neck and lets it rest there. "Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have fun today?"

Felix shrugs, tightening his hold on her thighs. "I guess," He answers, "Not too bad,"

Annette giggles, and rests her head against his. "Felix," She began, her voice growing fainter and softer. "Thank you," And pecks his fair, exposed skin lightly. To her growing amusement, she felt him flinch, and then his muscles gradually relaxing under her throat.

He doesn't answer her, and so, Annette lets it slide for now.

"Did you enjoy?" She asks with another question, almost in a playful manner, a way to pass the time while waiting.

"I suppose,"

Disney World is called the happiest place in the world," Annette points out, smiling eagerly. "Mister Fraldarius, does it make you happy?"

"I wouldn't say it does," Felix responds nonchalantly and cranes his neck a little. He hoists his hold on her thighs, ensuring she's still safe and secured on her piggyback ride. "It's enjoyable, to say the least,"

Annette sticks out her tongue, blowing a raspberry. "Party-pooper,"

Felix chuckles at her childishness, "I'm telling the truth," He replies, "And I'm guessing Disney World is at the top of your list of happy places?"

Annette beams. "Naturally!" She boasts, puffing her cheeks. "I'm definitely going to be dragging you here again, and maybe this time, with everyone else!"

Felix mulls the thought over, narrowing his eyes. "…I'd prefer it just be the two of us,"

"Hmm? You say something, Felix?"

Felix shakes his head, "No, nothing,"

Annette frowns at his strange behavior, still unconvinced. "Okkkayy…" She looks up and to her distraught, the castle was still glowing. She motions her head to her right, glancing at the large clock. Two more minutes left. Might as well pass the time some more with talking.

For the third time, she calls out to her boyfriend.

"I'm listening,"

"I still don't understand why you don't like Disney World," Annette complains, hurtful that he didn't quite consider her favorite place to be his own. "I mean, it's got everything!"

"It has things you like, but not much for me," Felix answers casually to her. "You can't force me to make it my favorite,"

Annette frowns, and with a crest-fallen face, asks him sadly, "If Disney World doesn't make you happy, then what does?"

"You," Felix wanted to immediately say to her, but couldn't. The words he wanted to tell her were trapped inside of him, and despite how cold it was right now, he was burning up on the spot.

"Do you have a place that makes you happy?" Annette wonders innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"I personally don't have one," Felix trails off, and closes his eyes. A faint smile etches across his lips. "But if I were to choose, it would be anywhere," He blushes, inhales another deep breath as he prepares himself to finally confess to her of his feelings. "So long as it has you in it, then…I'd feel—"

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS!" **A boisterous male voice erupts into the air, causing a large round of applause and cheer from the large audience,** "IT IS TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!"**

"Felix, Felix! It's starting!" Annette gushes, shaking her boyfriend energetically.

Propping her head high, she gasps loudly the second she catches the tiny sparkles covering the entirety of Cinderella Castle glowing radiantly, and the sheer deafening voice of the male announcer blocking away any traces of noises within close proximity.

Moments after she finishes her sentence, she feels Felix gently place her back down on her feet, though still kept his arm secured around her waist for extra precaution.

Smiling away, Annette looks on to the spectacle before her, hypnotized by what was happening.

And as she, along with the rest of the people in the crowd rang excitement from the fireworks bursting into the midnight sky, and the Cinderella Castle transforming colors in mere seconds, Felix chooses to ignore everything.

No, what matters most to him was the person right next to him.

Tearing his sights away from the castle, he pulls his girlfriend closer to his side, who in return snakes her arms around his waist and snuggles her face deeper into his chest.

Annette silently reaches out to take his other hand with hers and he accepts it, squeezing it tightly.

Again, Felix stares lovingly at her and slowly, a genuine smile unravels.

In all honesty, there really was no place in this world that would make him happy…but if Annette was in it, brightening up his life and spreading joy, then maybe…it wouldn't hurt to say that the place—this very moment—was exactly where he wanted to be, and feeling the happiest he could truly be.

For those who strive to find their happily ever after, Felix was grateful to have found his own—and it was here next to him in all her glory, born with a beautiful smile and infectious, bubbly spirit he could never grow tired of.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bus ride to their hotel was quick and fleeting.

Fatigued and lethargic, the pair dragged their feet to the lobby, headed straight for the elevator and to the fourth floor. Shortly after locating their room at the far side of the Left Wing and swiping the card key to open the doors, Annette was the first to race inside and dive into the comforting embrace of their shared mattress.

"We're finally back!" She proclaims, followed by a long, tired sigh. Moving her body the other way, she cranes her head a little to find her boyfriend removing his coat and placing it on top of the bed railing.

"I'm going to take a shower," He tells her and walks straight for the bathroom across the other side of the room.

Annette smiles and watches his retreating figure wander off. Once he disappears from her line of vision, she quickly leans forward and snatches his phone from the front pocket of his coat. For the whole day, Felix was constantly on his phone, snapping photos of…whatever it was that piqued his interest at the time.

Determined to know, Annette clicks the middle button of the electronic device. Without much of a thought, simply types in his password—it was Aegis, right?—and to her delight, it was correct!

"Yes!"

She suddenly freezes in place, covering her mouth from raising her voice. She quickly glances at the bathroom door and to her relief, it was still tightly closed and locked. Swallowing her saliva, she reverts her fixation on the phone screen, feeling giddy inside.

"Let's see what you've been hiding~" She sang to herself, and clicks on the photo gallery app. A second later and she was transported into another display, and scrolling down, notices a recently visited album, packed to the brim of almost a hundred pictures. But what caught her interest was the title her boyfriend gave to it.

"Happiest Place…." She read it off the screen, and as soon as she said it, her heart stops beating.

Here it was, the answer to her question.

Steeling herself, Annette presses on the album and within seconds, a flood of colorful pictures materialized before her.

Slowly, her eyes widen.

"Oh my god…"

As predicted, these were all pictures taken throughout the whole day, with many of them setting from the many attractions in Disney World. Excluding the lovely couple selfies, the rest were…

"They are all me," She blurts out, surprised beyond words.

Indeed, it was.

From the beginning to the end, the arrangement of photos is focused solely on Annette.

Her—picking her Mickey Mouse ears and adjusting them in front of a mirror.

Her—seated on a chair, munching on churros with both hands, a goofy grin on her face.

Her—pouting her lips and glaring at him as she points to her low score in the Buzz Lightyear ride.

Her—tugging his hand secured with hers, pointing to the picture she found of them from riding Splash Mountain.

A five-second video of her dancing with other children to the beat of the music from the street parade.

Her—spreading her wings and imitating the wings of a bird as they strolled down the path to Fantasyland.

And then there was the very last picture, of her fast-asleep in the bus, and of a finger, belonging to her boyfriend, poking her cheek adorably.

Every single one of them was all of her, and to her surprise, were barely blurred nor dampened in darkness. And to think that this whole time, she was beginning to worry if Felix wasn't having the best time of his life.

Too occupied with her thoughts, Annette fails to catch Felix exit out from the bathroom with only pants on.

"Ann, have you seen—"

Immediately, Annette peeks over her shoulders and blushes madly.

Felix looks at her, confused, and then his eyes drifted downwards…oh. OH.

Crap, she saw them.

"Ann, I can explain—"

Annette rises to her feet and silently rushes toward his direction, jumping up and tackling him, her arms snaking around his waist and holding him close. Going on her tip-toes, she lifts her chin and locks eyes with him.

Felix stares at her, worried and confused, but before he could say something—she kisses him.

"You—"

_Smooch._

"Are such—"

_Smooch._

"The sweetest—"

_Smooch._

"Grump—"

_Smooch._

"You know that?"

_Smooch._

And as Annette withdraws, Felix swiftly pulls her back in, taking the initiative to kiss her, more passionately and with more ferocity. They both smile through the kiss, hungry moans and groans escaping from their throats every now and then.

Panting heavily, Annette finally pulls back and looks up to make contact with her boyfriend who stares back at her adoringly.

"So, this whole time…" She huffs, collecting her breath. "Your happiest place is,"

"With you," He finally answers her, finishing her sentence. "And anywhere you go, I'll gladly follow,"

Annette blushes at his sudden declaration, smiling sweetly. "Me too," She reciprocates and pecks him on the nose.

Licking his lips, Felix offers her a devilish smirk, undressing her with his eyes. He jerks his chin over to the right, and at this, Annette giggles.

As if reading his mind, Annette eagerly nods and allows him to guide her to the steamy bathroom, where he'll have his way with her—closing their lively, adventurous agenda simply with the two of them, happy and united, in the happiest place on earth.

* * *

**Aaaand that's the end of the story!**  
**What are your thoughts? Let me know, comment below/kudos are appreciated!**

**I have to say, this is by far my favorite to write, especially since most of the rides I wrote were my favorite (excluding the lovely-dovey parts of felannie). My favorite part by far in this fanfic was the funny poke on Felix challenging Ariel and boasting over how his girlfriend is a way better singer than her-wish I could've expanded that but tried not to touch on Ariel's character in fear that it might turn into a crossover.**

**Other than that, the many pictures revealed to be of Annette and Felix collecting them was actually an idea I loved from the conversations in the fanfic channel of the felannie discord server! I loved that so much, I just had to mention it!**

**Okay, I believe that's all for now.**  
**And truly, thank you so much for taking the time to read, and supporting me!**

**Thank you star, thank you breadycakes, thank you starrymacha (tori), thank you Biabarr, thank you Kaymoon24, thank you Akira, thank you Mary (the frenchiest fry), and of course, thank YOU reader, and to all the members of felannie fever discord server!**

**Without you, I wouldn't have the strength to keep writing and do what I love!**

**And so, I bid you all farewell for now!**  
**Have a wonderful week, everybody!**


End file.
